Nothing is the same
by Happinnes
Summary: What would happen if Shay was pregnant? What would happen with the Renne 2 and Kelly? Frindship and love will be tasted /Warning: This is a Shaveride story but there is going to be a Dawsey too. Season 2 A/U
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story for Chicago Fire and english it's not my first language, so be nice with me cause I know i have mistakes, and if you want you can help me with this but if I see this don't have reviews i'm going to delate it. Thanks for read it

Disclaimer: i do not own Chicago Fire.

Summary: What would happen if Shay was pregnant? What woud happen with the Renne 2 and Kelly? Frindship and love will be be tasted /Warning: This is a Shaveride story but there is going to be a Dawsey too. Season 2 A/U

**Nothing is the same. Chapter 1**

'No, no this can't be happening' thought Shay 'Maybe it's a bad dream, yes yes it's to be a nightmare, I just have to wake up and everything it's going to be the same'

Now Shay was in her bedroom, crying, alone. She couldn't take it any more so she went inside leaving Kelly and Rennee in the street. Today was a hell of a day, she knew it, everyone in firehouse 51 knew it, but for her it's seems like the day it's not going to end and her worst nightmare it's happening. Just think about it for a second, yesterday she was leaving her dream, thinking about a family, a baby, her baby with her best friend, and now she was crying, alone,and non-pregnant while her best friend it's happy, with her ex-girlfriend or now girlfriend who it's pregnant with his baby. She was lost in her thougts, that she felt asleep, tired of the day, tired of her miserable life. Everything she wanted now are ashes on the ground like her heart with it's broken in thousand pieces

* * *

Shay was entering in the firehouse, looking sad, with a hugh hangover. It was her first shift after the jail call, and last night she went to a lesbian club only to drunk and forget everything, and it's worked until she woke up in a hotel room and figured out that she had to go to work.

"Shay" Dawson called her, when she saw her entering to the firehouse "I have to talk to you now and you're late"

"yeah, yeah I know" said Shay

"it's looked like someone had a hangover"

Shay didn't answer she just went to the looker room and changed into her works clothes. She knew she had to talk to Dawson it's just like she don't wanna admit that her dream it's broken and it's never gonna happen. When she finish, she went to the kitchen 'maybe with a coffee and i'm gonna be better' she though

"Gabby" she called her friend

"hey, are you better?"

"yeah, and sorry about earlier"

"oh don't worry I need to ..." Dawson was saying, but the alarm cut her off

**Ambulance 61, possible heart atack , W. Taylor Street 50 **( i don't know it exits )

"fifteen minutes on shift and we have a call" Said Shay running to the ambo

"yeah I know, today it's gonna be, one of those days" Dawson said climbing the ambo

"So, what were you talking about?"

"oh, mmm, Casey, but I think we should talk about this later, now focus on job, and do you care about explain your hangover"

"you do not want to hear that"

"yes I want"

"No, you want"

"come on girl, say it"

"later, we're here" said Shay stopping the ambulance

* * *

"come on, Shay tell me" dawson said walking in the common room

"No"

"What happened?" ask Mouch sitting in the couch seeing a hockey match

"Nothing, it's just Dawson mind" answer Shay

"of course, and your bitchy mode it's nothing now? ask Dawson

"I'm not in bitchy mode" exclaim Shay, and Dawson looked after her raising an eyebrow "Ok, maybe i'm a little" Shay admited "wanna cook with me?" Shay asked to Dawson

"alright, so now i'll tell you what happen if you tell me later, deal?" Dawson asked

"Have I another choise?"

"Nop"

"So, I need you help Shay with Casey, the other night I went to his place and it's was all a mess, he was a mess, and i don't know how to help him"

"Maybe he needs a vacation, to clean up his mind, and put everything together, we all need to rest after all, but i can assegure that what he needs it's a friend, he needs somebody, we all need it after this hell of a year"

"you're right, the other day a talked to him about what happens and I said that i'll be by his side, but I think that some time alone would help too, i'm going to talk to him after lunch. Thanks Shay"

"you're welcome"

"Now let me guess, what did Kelly do now?"

"Nothing, it's just me and my period"

"oh, Shay something has happen. You are not talking to him so I know something is bothering you"

"ok, maybe something happens, but it's not his fault it's that ..."

"Hey put one more dish, we have a guest" Said Mills a little pale

"Who is?" asked Dawson while Shay was grabbing one glass, and heard that voice, produccing that everyone in the firehouse were specheless, and Shay hitting Dawson for the shock, and droping the glass to the ground breaking it in a thousand pieces, like was her heart .

"Shay" Dawson murmured and in her mind Leslie's behavior start to fit a little "are you ok?" asked to her friend helping with her cut in the hand, "let's clean the cut". Said leaving the room with a sad Shay

Everyone starts to talk about what happened, Renne 2 walking in, Shays incident, but that was fast forgeted when the saw Rennes' belly

"Hey, congratulation" said Casey. He was the first to break the silent, and after that everyone else starts to cheer " I'm gonna see if the girls need something"

Meanwhile the paramedics were in the bathroom, the blonde was crying while the brunnette was cleaning the small cut

"...and I was there, seeing that small perfect huge picture, feeling that my world was falling to the ground, I couldn't stand there anymore so I just went inside and locked my self in my bedroom, and cry the whole night, and when I woke up, I just went to the clubs all day all night" said Shay finishing to tell the story of that night

"You could just call me, you know?"

"but I wasn't thinking, I mean see me, i'm still don't thinking what i'm doing i'm a crap today...It's just hurt you know, I was planning to have a baby with mi best friend, and i'm not pregnant, and then come back her ex pregnant, it's feels like that i'm not losing my dream of a baby only, it's feels like i'm losing my best friend too, cause he's going to move out and start the perfect family, and I'm here all alone, destiny to have bad relationships since I was young"

"hey I don't wanna inteference, but i overheard the conversation, and you're not alone Shay, we're a family, all of us have your back, out there, in the kitchen noone was happy, they were all shocked knowing the meaning of this for you, even the chif didn't know what to say, we all only congrats her only to be polite" said Casey entering to the bathroom and giving a huge to the both paramedics

"Thanks Casey that's means a lot for me, and more knowing that you're not in your best moment too, i'm glad for being part of 51" said Shay still crying when the alarm sounds

**Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61 - multiple car accident - E. Randolph Street and N. Michigan Ave.**

* * *

Thank you for reading this. I don't know where the story will be, but I have some ideas like Shay recives a call saying that there was a mess up with the pregnetcy papers or happen like the proggramme "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant". So let me know how was this chapter, and I will see if a delate it or continue this fic. Thanks again. (don't blame me for all the mistakes I have, remember I speak spanish and I'm a 15 years old girl) Best wishes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody, I'm just wanted to say thank you for all of you that Review and Follow this fanfic, you made me really happy. And a special thank you to TvRomances to help me to correct this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You sure about this Gabby? " asked the blonde paramedic walking into the kitchen

"It's what you both need, you need to get away from here, have free time without problems, to just relax" answered the brunette

"I'll do it if you come with us or the both of us will end in an alcoholic coma or something similar" said Casey

"And I think we need someone who cook for us, because with me we are going to die in a fire, and with Casey I'll eat pizza everyday" added Shay while she hugged her friend

"All right all right, I'll go with you only because I don't want to lose my two best friends" said a smiling Dawson while she put an arm around each of our shoulders.

"So let's go talk to the chief" said a little more happy Shay

* * *

"What's up with them?" asked Cruz pointing to Casey, Dawson and Shay. He was in the couch playing with Pouch and Otis while Herrmann and Mouch were watching a soccer match.

"I don't know, but I think I have an idea" responded Herrmann receiving questioning looks for the others "Oh come on guys, it's easy Renne #2"

"Oh yeah but that doesn't explain why Casey is with them?" said Otis

"Well you have a point but maybe it's about ... mmm ... I don't know ...Hallie?" - said Herrmann

"If we ask them?" said Cruz with a worry voice

" You know I love them, but it's not any of our business otherwise they'd tell us" answered Mouch

"Yeah, you're right"

* * *

"Is that what you need?" asked Boden looking to them.

"Yeah chief, we really need it" said Casey

"How long?" asks Chief, and the group look at each other wondering how much time they think they will need

"I think two weeks is enough" Shay said shyly

"You know I don't like giving vacations to three at one time, because I need to look for replacements and that takes time, and the house feels empty, but I know that both of you need it for obvious reasons, and I don't want to have my men not focused on their jobs because that can cost their life, I'll give you what you need, but i'm wondering why your going Dawson?" said the chief

"I'm going because they asked me to, and I want to support them with their problems, and I can use this time too to clean my head for everything that happened last year" answered Dawson

"Ok, like I said before, I'm going to give you what you need, so when this shift ends you're free to go anywhere "said Chief

"Thanks chief!" they all say thanking him

"You're welcome, and one more thing" he said, the three nod "just call me everyday so I know you are all doing ok, please"

"Sure chief, we will" they all agreed

"Now you can leave at the end of this shift" said the Chief. They leave the office and go to Casey's office to talk about where are they are going

"Guys can you come with me to the flat to pack my things, I just don't want to talk to Severide" asked Shay sitting on the bed beside Dawson.

"Sure girl, we are in this together" said the brunette

"We have to talk to the guys" said Casey, doing his paperwork at his desk.

"Yeah and I have to talk to Herrmann and Otis about Molly's" said Dawson. When her phone starts to ring ans she pickes up"Antonio what's up?" "Ok" "Yes yes" "Tomorrow""Really? You're a genius" "Thank you, we'll see you later then" "Bye"

"So, can we?" said the two blonds at the same time with a smile

"Yeah, he talked to the woman, and said they have one cabin free"

* * *

"Can we call you daddy?" Capp said teasing. The squad guys were outside playing cards and talking about random things like always.

"No way, and play it's your turn" Severide said

"How it is? I mean with Shay, we all were waiting to say that when she was pregnant, but now that it's not going to happen" Clark said, hewas new here but he had bonded with Shay quickly, and knew about the friendship with his leutenient and the baby plan.

"I don't know, I feel bad about it, I promised that to her and now i'm disappointing her, She hasn't even talked to me in two days"

"She needs time, it's a hit for her, all happening together and without any kind of warning "Clarke said sympathetically

" I should go and talk to her" Severide stated

"I don't know, she needs time to cool off, otherwise maybe she could get mad at you and we don't know what can happen with angry woman...especially Shay" Capp said joining in with some advice

"You're right, and Mills go and cook, I'm starving" ordered the squad leutenient

* * *

"So, yeah i'm going to be out of town for two weeks" said Dawson

"I don't have any problems with that, I'll take your days in Molly's" said Herrmann

"You sure?, Don't you have to talk to Cindy?"

"No everything is gonna be okay" Hermann assured Dawson

"I guess it's okay then"

"Where are you going?"

"A cabin near the lake" interruped Casey, winning a questioning look from Herrmann "I'm going with her and Shay"

"Ok... what's going on?" asked a little confussed

"We need a vacation" said Shay, joining the conversation

"Only that?" asked Herrmann raising an eyebrow

"Well not only that, but I think you already know what's going on here" Dawson said

"Are you going to tell the others?" Hermann asked questioning

"Yes" Casey said

"No" Shay said at the same time

"You don't want to talk to Severide, do you?" Hermann asked

"Nope, never again in my life if it is possible" Shay said

"You know, you have to see severide when you go home tonight" Hermann said

"i'm not going to be at the flat tonight, we're leaving the first minute the shift ends" Shay said

"I guess you are ..." Hermann said

Ambulance 61, abdominal pain, ... called the speaker

* * *

**Thank you for take you time and read it. Just let me know if you liked it, and I promise that next chapter there is gonna be more about Severide. Kisses**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everydody, here is a new chapter. I couldn't post it later cause I have a littles of family problems and as well school problems with exams and group projects that I ended up doing all alone, but other than that it's everything ok and I'm happy that last week a got the first place in a rollerskating competition. I'll try to uploud next weekend and let me know how I am going with this story, any help of suggestion it's welcome. Thank you to TvRomance for help me with this chapter and fix it. Be nice and remenber english it's not my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire**

* * *

The last call was hard, people screaming, and some of them were trapped. Truck and Squad made their way into the house, some wanted to take a long showers and others just wanted to hang with some of their buddies, the girls didn't came back yet, they were going to lakeshore with a little girl with several bruises and smoke inhalation.

Most of the squad members went directly to the shower room, they really needed that shower.

"Shay still talking to you, isn't she?" - asked Clarke through his shower

"Yeah, we've talked. Only when she ask me about the little girl. I think it's the longest chat I've with her since, and I'm not going to be surprised if she moves out with Dawson " - Severide replied

"Why are you talking like it's nothing at all? Won't you miss her if she moves?" Clarke asked with a surprise look. Since the time he has been at the house everyone talked about that pair like they were inseparable, like glue to paper, and they'll do everything to help each other and have theirs backs

"Yeah, but it's not my fault what happen. I didn't know that Renne was pregnant. If I knew earlier I wouldn't have said yes to Shay in the first place. And it's not my fault that she's jealous that I'm having a baby with some else" yelled Kelly, tired of the lectures that everyone was giving him.

"OH COME ON KELLY; YOU CAN'T BLAME HER FOR HAVE FEELINGS, JUST BECAUS SHE IS LESBIAN DOESN'T MEAN THAT SHE CANT HAVE FEMALE FEELINGS, AND EVEN MORE, HUMAN FEELINGS. GOD KELLY EVERYDODY HAVE FEELINGS. JUST SAY ME, IF SOMETHING SIMILAR HAPPENED TO YOU HOW WOULD YOU FELL ABOUT THAT? - Casey yelled from his shower hearing the conversation going on between the squad members. "You can be such an idiot sometimes Kelly! And such a jerk too, it's like that you forget that Shay has feelings, and she is your best friend, how can you be such an idiot? I don't get it." Casey said finishing with his part of the lecture.

Kelly was specheless. Casey was right. Clarke was right. Everybody was right. He hurt his bestfriend without intension, and he was still hurting her with his actions, he never really talked to her about what happened and hear how she felt, and she knew it and it's for that, that she isn't talking to him, she want to avoid him and move out, start a new life, move on and let it go.

"Damn I'm such an idiot, I can't belive I'm blaming her for something that she didn't do. I'm the one who hurt her, and the one who has to apologize. I hope it's not late" Thought Kelly, who was now changing his clothes. When he came out, and went to the kitchen where everyone else was eating, the girls were coming out of the ambo, with not happy faces. They storm right through, not talking to each other or anyone.

"Shay" called Kelly from where he was standing

"NOT NOW" she yelled while she continued walking towards the stairs, leaving the kitchen and closing the door with a huge noise.

"Dawson?" Kelly asked her questionly

"Let it go, give her time to cool down, it was a bad call." that's the only thing she said, and kept walking towards bathroom.

* * *

The shift ended. And Kelly was going to the apartment alone. Shay had already there for a long time. After the girls comes back from the call, Boden talked to them, and told them to just go home, and to wait for his call to come back to work. Nobody knew what happened, but they knew one thing: Something really bad was going on

Making his way to the door he overheard the girls conversation.

"Shay it's not you fault" He heard Dawson say in a reassuring voice

"I don't know maybe she was right, maybe I could have done something more and she would still be alive, she was only 4" Shay replied sadly.

"Shay don't blame your self. We did eveything we could, she yelled at you because you was upset, I'm the one who yelled at her to shut up." Dawson said jokingly

"Yeah and know we have a suspension for yelling at her mother" Shay replied

"Hey, I've had worst calls, don't you remember when I got called talked with the displinary board?" Dawson questioned

"Oh how can I forget it" Shay said a little more bright

Thinking that it was enough information about what happened today, Kelly made he's way inside only to find luggage next to the door. His eyes wide open, he knew that she was going to move out it's just that he didn't think that it's going to happen that soon.

* * *

**So that was today chapter. And remenber to let me know what do you think about it and any idea you have for the trip. And thank you for everyone who follow or review this story.**

**Have a nice week**

**P.S. does anyone else had a heart atack with the end of season 2? **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys :) I'm back. Sorry for the delay I was really sick and when I recovered I a sprained my wrist, so I was really great haha. So that's it I'm sorry again and thank you for all the reviews and followers and favourites :) and I'm not going to promise you when it's going to be the next chapter, maybe in two weeks but really I don't know and I'm sorry for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

Gabby, Shay and Casey go into the cabin to check it out after a 4 hour drive in Dawson's car. It's a nice cabin, it had 3 rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. It's next to the river so they could go there anytime. The first thing they did was unpack a choose their room, shay choose the smallest, while Casey the medium/ giving Dawson the big room although she complained a lot about it.

"You get the room Dawson , you're our guest, so just get your butt in that bed or I'll make you eat something horrible, and I promise you'll sleep outside " shay warned her, but that wasn't a good warning if you know Dawson

"I'd prefer that, I'm not going to sleep in there, you're the one that needs it" said gabby fighting for her bag with Shay. Shay was really fighting to put Dawson things in that room, because she didn't want it.

"Oh no girl, you're going to stay in that room and it's an order " Shay said happily that she won and put the stuff in the room.

"Hey, that's not fair and I'm your PIC, remember?" Dawson said with a playful smile and started running to Shay's room picking up all of her staff, and putting them in the big room

"Give me my stuff back" complained Shay trying to grab her things

"Never gonna happen" Gabby said with a grin

"You're gonna pay for that Dawson" Shay yelled at her but without any anger.

"Do I have to call a paramedic for Shay?" Casey joked. He hadn't seen the battle, but with theirs screams he had no doubts that all the state know what happened, and it was kind of funny to see the two paramedics playing like they always did in the firehouse, forgetting their problems and why they are there.

Nothing better to help forget there problems than to laugh. Yep that's the best medicine, and it's working for them

"Yes, I think that girl of yours broke my back, I can't even stand up" shay joked, obviously dramatizing that she was in pain

"Oh don't be a baby" Said gabby coming from her new room with a victory smile. Maybe it was great idea coming, after all she was having a really great time, but two weeks with Casey made her a little nervous, but she knew that she was there to help him to get over Hallie's death, so she was going to put her feelings aside it's wasn't the best time.

"Liked I said before, Dawson, you are going to paid for this" said shay, but this time with a devilish smile that only meant that she had a plan in progress, maybe even a little prank.

"Hey, I'm doing a favor for my future little nephew or niece. You need the best bed" gabby replied touching Shay's belly, knowing her partners plans

"I have to remind you there is nothing inside of me yet" Shay replied

" I know. but someday there'll will be a little one." she stopped for second to hug her " You make me proud" This was the Shay she knows, a girl who doesn't break down that easily, and more knowing that she was really serious about the baby thing , and now after the car ride when she told them that maybe she's was hurt about the Severide and Renee baby, but that isn't going to stop her from being a mother. She really wants that child.

"I don't know what's surprise you, I mean I've said that I was planning to have a baby, and I going to have one and nothing is going to stop me, now I don't care if it's Kelly's or some stranger , I want a baby and I'll have it, although my first plan didn't involve him, so plan 1 it is"

" So I guess that means no beer and tequila for you " Casey hugged her. Now he knew that everything it's going to be alright, he had the best company with him, and more now after seeing Dawson supporting Shay, knowing that when he was with Hallie, it was only sex, but now seeing dawson he knew that he had made a big mistake in Christmas, now he just needed time to forget and heal from hallie because after all she was his fiance for seven years even thought they both knew they could have never started a family.

"Oh don't be a party crasher Casey" Shay said with a annoyed voice. The only thing she wanted in that moment was to get really drunk. The fact that she'll have a baby didn't mean that she's not hurt, that she doesn't feel betrayed and still remembering her fight with Kelly before she left for this trip made a couple of tears fall down her cheek

_Flashback:_

_"Shay what does this mean?" Severide asked while he was coming into the apartment and seeing shay's things on the floor next to the door_

_"I'm out" she snapped back at him_

_"What?" he asked with a confused look._

_Meanwhile Dawson was there, not knowing where to hide. Yes it was an uncomfortable situation, no one wants to hear the start of an argument, and much less if they were friends_

_"I said I'm out" Shay repeated harshly_

_"What the hell Leslie? You can't just go away like this" Kelly yelled at her_

_"Do not yell to me, I can do wherever I want" Now she was the one yelling_

_"Shay, we can figure this out, please stay, don't do anything stupid" Kelly begged. He knew that in the state Shay was in she could do things that she would regret later._

_"NO WE CAN'T. You have a family to take care now and I can't handle this. I shouldn't have listened to you that day, I knew this would ruin us, I knew it and now I regret it " Shay screamed with anger and hurt in her voice, she was breaking down slowly, killing her with every thing they said. Now she was on the brink of tears, but she wouldn't cry in front of him. There is no way she'll let him see her broken. So with that she grabed her things and a speecheless Dawson by her arm, and went out of that house_

* * *

So that's it for today, good week. Bye_  
_


End file.
